My Dear, My Love
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: Draco and Hermione were in pain. They found comfort in each other and eventually love. They kept their relationship a secret. Two years later, in their seventh year, Draco reads a poem to Hermione...in front of the entire school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**This is my second Harry Potter fanfic. Review after you're done reading please.**

**My Dear, My Love**

It was in the Great Hall when everybody found out that Hermione Granger was dating Draco Malfoy. It was their last year; their last dinner. Hermione sat away from Harry, Ron and Ginny. They had drifted. They were all on the Quidditch team and Harry and Ginny were together. Ron was dating Lavender again and it seemed like Hermione Granger didn't exist. Dumbledore had interrupted the consistent chatter. "Silence!" Everyone was quiet. "Draco Malfoy wishes to read a poem to his girlfriend."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table near the teachers. Everyone was wondering who was Draco's girlfriend and they all turned to face the pale boy. Hermione did the same. They were near each other; facing each other. She looked up. He smiled a small smile and nobody saw it, but her. He cleared his voice and began to read:

What does it feel like to lose?

To lose everything you own

To see those you love,

Being torn away from you

Nobody could see you

Nobody could hear you

No matter how hard you try

No one knows

They don't know the pain

They don't know your mind

It seems like they don't understand

In reality, they won't understand

Even if they understand perfectly

Even if they could see you

See the pain

See the tears

They just watch as your world falls

As your world tears

As your world crumbles

And they all fall down

So, what does it feel like to lose?

To see those you love

Not care anymore

What if?

What if someone did see?

What if someone did hear?

What if they know the pain?

What if they know your mind?

Or more along the lines that they knew

Maybe they knew the pain

Someone knew the pain

That someone loves you

They watch you

Look out for you

Care for you

They want you to know that they are here

To stay

To comfort you

To let you know they love you dearly

I saw you

I saw your pain

I want to be there for you

I want to be the shoulder you cry on

I want to comfort you

I saw the tears

I heard your screams

You let me in

You took me in

You let me comfort you

I became your protection

I became your friend

I became the person you cared for the most

Your pain is mine

Your tears make me cry

Your screams make me suffer

Someone loves you

I love you

My dear

My love

You mean the world to me

I never want to see you cry

I never want to see you in so much pain

You told me that you love me

I told you the same

So, my dear

My love

Did you know?

Did you know that I had the same pain?

I lost everything dear to me

My friends left me

My family disowned me

I screamed

I cried

I'm the pain

I did everything you did

I was living in the dark

I still am

My dear

My love

You're here with me

In the dark

Which you fear

Yet, you smile

It's not dark anymore

My dear

My love

Did you know?

You healed me

You helped me

I cried on your shoulder

I let you in

I took you in

I let you comfort me

You became my protection

You became my friend

You became the person I cared for the most

It's been two years now

After this, we might not see each other again

I don't want you to be alone

I love you too much to stay away

So my dear

My love

Will you marry me?

Everyone gasped as Draco got down on one knee. All the girls wished that it was them that he was reading his poem to. He took out a simple white gold band. "So my dear, my love, my Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked. Nobody had expected Draco Malfoy to propose to Hermione Granger. The whole room was dead quiet.

"Hermione don't!" Harry and Ron yelled. Everyone turned to them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating the ferret?!" they asked angrily.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. If you were listening to the poem you will understand perfectly why Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are in this predicament." It was Snape said it. Everyone was amazed that Snape would defend the couple. "It was because of you two that they are together. Don't forget that." He sat back down.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes." She answered. They shared a sweet kiss. The teachers clapped and so did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Slytherin stayed quiet.

**Yeah, I thought of this after watching 'The Invisible' good movie. Please review!**


End file.
